Aburauri teiken
Aburauri Teiken Appearance aburauri is roughly 6'1" tall. he has a pale complexion and black aizen hair. he wears a black trench-coat and black sunglasses to match. he usually has a cigarette in his mouth. and always looks like he thinks he owns everything.(otherwise known as looking arrogant). with his trench-coat he wears a pair of dark navy blue trousers(with suspenders) and a white dress shirt. Personality aburauri acts like he owns everything and that everything always goes according to his plan. otherwise known as a palpatine complex. he is very smooth in his talking and can think himself out of almost every situation he gets into. he finds nothing wrong in using people to get his own means accomplished. and has no problem with his accomplices dying. the one thing good about him is if he is devoted to something he is very devoted. passionate even. History not much is known about aburauri's history. he used to serve as a seated officer to the thirteenth and on a mission to the WOL he met some friends who could actually see him. this set off a few weird occurrences which ended him up as a traitor to soul society and the last remaining member of thirteenth division. his friends convinced him to tell them things and he told them these things. played hsi cards right. and became the leader of their gang. over the past eight years he and his friends have been gaining powers(which started with the mysterious deaths of about twenty shinigami from various squads. and they have come into contact with a large group of exiled shinigami who hated SS and joined together with them and with a bit of talking and muscling he became their leader too and they taught his friends to fight the way they do. Powers and abilities master of speech and intellect - aburauri is extremely smart and is able to talk extremely well. he is considered widely one of the cleverest men alive. he is a fox and a tortoise at the same time. master body - '''aburauri is extremely strong. and can keep on equal footing in a fist fight with even his elders in power. he can beat most shinigami with only his fists(this excludes captains lol) '''shunpo expert - '''aburauri is extremely fast and can move at speeds equal to that of captains. '''swordsman specialist expert - aburauri is not only good in wits and fisticuffs. but he is also quite an able hand at the sword. he can prove hsi master against many who challenge him kido practitioner-''' aburauri while not the best at kido is still generally quite proficient in it. Zanpakutou '''hakaisha no miritarii - this is an odd zanpakutou. when in sealed form it takes on the form of a very short katana(a wakizashi). and it seems to not emit much reiatsu. less than others swords in sealed form even. in shikai is takes on the form of a dish. it is actually a gravitational zanpakutou. juuryokuba- hakaishi creates a gravitational field and drags in severl small objects charging them with reiatsu(against weak opponents(lower than vice level) he can even pull in their zanpakutou as weapons. after charging the items which can be anythign from branches to rocks to paper. he flings them out at targets doing damage to them one hit is nowhere enough to kill but a few hundred might be. bankai- choukou '''juushin kadou - '''this is aburauries bankai. he creates a super center of gravity vortex. which can suck in almost everything. even zanpakutous of vices. he then charges these with even more reiatsu than his shikai. making them able to, on impact, create explosions and craters. he charges them then fires them all into a spread effect to effectively cover a large ground of area.this attack can be used several times before he tires.